Silly Nightmare
by suchaphangirl
Summary: An old fic I wrote but re-edited; where Dan has nightmares and accidentally wets Phil's bed and is afraid Phil will be mad at him for it.


Dan gasped as he quickly sat up with wide eyes. He took deep breaths as he looked around his bedroom.

"It was just a dream," Dan mumbled. He hid his in his hands.

The past week, Dan has been having the same nightmare. Dan would wake up in the middle of the night; sweat and almost in tears. He didn't know why he was having the same dream. But, it felt like a nightmare to him. It was silly. He had nightmares about the radio show. Ever since he started the radio show with his best friend Phil, he'd been worrying about messing up and disappointing all of their fans. That was his biggest fear.

"Dan?" Dan blinked a few times and then he looked over and saw Phil standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so late? It's 5 o' clock in the morning," Phil said.

_Dan groaned and rubbed his eyes._ "Did I wake you up?" He asked.

Phil walked further into the room. "I could hear you mumbling in your sleep, if that's what you mean," He said.

Dan looked at him. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he said.

Phil sat down on Dan's bed. "What's going on Dan? You haven't been sleeping at all this week," he said.

"It's nothing. Just a silly a nightmare," Dan mumbled. He shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Phil asked calmly.

"It's nothing. I…" Dan started to say. He sighed.

"Dan, you know you can talk to me and I won't judge you," Phil said.

Dan looked at him again. "I keep having nightmares about the radio show," he finally said.

"Why? Dan, are you worrying too much again?" Phil asked.

"I can't help it, Phil! I just have this massive fear that I'm going to do something extremely stupid like press the wrong stupid button or swear and get us both fired and then I'll disappoint the fans," Dan said.

"Dan, come on, we've been doing this for nine months. You've done absolutely brilliant. Everybody loves you. And besides, no one's going to hate you if you make a little mistake like pressing the wrong button? If anything, knowing our fandom, they're going to think it's absolutely adorable," Phil said. He sighed, "It's getting late. You should go back to sleep." Phil said.

Dan yawned. "The worst thing about having nightmares is waking up at stupid o'clock in the morning." Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Hey, why don't you just come sleep in my room?" He suggested.

Dan frowned. "Phil, y-you don't have to do that. I'll be fine sleeping in my room, honestly," he said.

"Clearly you aren't getting any sleep and you need sleep. Come on, maybe you'll feel better sleeping if you were with me," Phil said. Dan blushed. Dan had always had a little crush on Phil. He's had that feeling for a little while now but he never said anything to Phil because he was scared. He didn't want to ruin their friendship just in case Phil didn't feel the same way towards Dan so he just left it. Luckily, Dan was able to hide his feelings for Phil.

"I don't want to be a bother you," Dan mumbled.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're not bothering me because I'm the one offering," he said.

Dan sighed. "Okay, fine…" Phil smiled. He stood up and then he pulled Dan up. Dan reached over and grabbed his phone and then he followed Phil out of his bedroom. They both walked into Phil's bedroom.

"Which side to you want?" Phil asked, talking about the bed.

"Uh, doesn't matter. I usually sleep in the middle but any side is fine," he said.

"Okay. It's really getting late now. Let's get to sleep," Phil said. They both lay down on the bed. Dan got into a comfortable position. He did have to admit it; being in Phil's bed with Phil lying next to him was a lot better than sleeping in his own bed alone. As soon as Dan's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The night quickly passed and Dan found himself awake again. Dan's eyes slowly opened. He looked up, almost regretting it, as sun was now beaming in his eyes. Dan groaned. He slowly sat up. He looked over and saw that Phil was already awake. This didn't surprise Dan. Phil was always up early, somehow. Dan sat his hand down on the blanket but immediately lifted it up when he felt something wet.

"What the hell?" Dan asked. He looked down and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw that the blankets were wet. Only one thing popped into his mind. "Shit, fuck. Oh my God." Dan said. His cheeks turned red. He couldn't believe that he had actually wet the bed. He was 22-years-old for God sakes. Dan quickly stood up from the bed. He quickly grabbed Phil's bed sheets. He hoped that Phil didn't notice. He _prayed_ that Phil didn't notice.

Dan immediately went to the laundry room, after quickly changing clothes of course. Dan put Phil's blankets into the washing machine. He sighed as he turned on the washing machine.

"Fucking idiot," Dan mumbled, shaking his head.

Dan stayed in the laundry room as he waited for Phil's blankets to finish. He didn't want to go outside yet. He hoped that he would be able to put Phil's blankets back before Phil noticed.

Unfortunately for Dan, Phil did notice it. After about 15 minutes, Phil walked back into his bedroom. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw that his blanket wasn't on his bed and neither was Dan, which seemed a little bit odd to him. Phil turned around and looked around the house for Dan. Phil then finally went to the laundry room. "Dan?" Phil asked as he knocked on the door. Dan immediately popped his head up. He was sitting on the floor, next to the washing machine. Dan didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as he saw the door slowly opened. Phil poked his head in and raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan. "Dan, what's going on?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil walked into the room. "Why are you washing my blanket?" He asked.

"Um, well, I…" Dan started to say. "You let me sleep in your bed last night which helped me get some much needed sleep so I figured I'd so something nice and wash your blankets for you." He said nervously.

Phil rolled his eyes and then he walked over to Dan and sat down in front of him. "Really Dan?" He asked.

Dan looked down at his hands and still remained silent, too scared to say anything.

"What's going on? Just be honest with me," Phil said.

"No, it's embarrassing," Dan mumbled. He shook his head.

Phil stared at him. "It can't be too embarrassing. Come on, just tell me," he said.

"Promise not to laugh? Or be mad at me?" He asked nervously.

"I promise I won't laugh or be mad at you," Phil said.

Dan let out a sigh. "I-I-I might have, um…" Dan started to say. "I don't know. I know it has something to do with the stupid nightmare I keep having but I just… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I…"

"Whoa, Dan… calm down and take a deep breath," Phil said.

Dan nodded and then he took a deep breath.

"Okay… now, you didn't mean to what?" Phil asked calmly.

"I accidentally wet the bed," Dan mumbled as he fumbled with his hands.

Phil stared at him. "That's what happened?" He asked.

Dan nodded. "Are you mad?" He asked quietly. He still didn't look at Phil.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I'm not mad, Dan," he said.

Dan looked at him. "You're not mad?" He asked with shock.

"It was a silly mistake. Anyone could have made that mistake… and like you said, it was an accident." Phil said.

"But…I'm 22-years-old! I shouldn't have…" Dan started to say.

"It was an accident," Phil said, cutting Dan off. "And I'm not mad!"

Dan nodded. "Thank you," he said, sighing in relief.

"No problem. Come on, let's get off the floor," Phil said. He stood up and held out his hand for Dan. Dan looked up at him. He smiled and took Phil's hand. Phil gently pulled him up. "Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks to you," Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and quickly hugged him. Phil smiled and immediately hugged him back. Dan closed his eyes. He finally pulled away from the hug.

"Remember Dan, you can always talk to me about anything, no matter how embarrassing it is. I won't judge you for anything. You should know that by now," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "I know that now, yeah. Thanks again Phil," he said.

Phil smiled. "Now, come on. It's breakfast time and I've made pancakes!" He said excitedly.

"Yes sir!" Dan exclaimed. He looked up at Phil and smiled.

Phil laughed and led the way out of the laundry room.

Dan knew that he could always count on Phil to make him feel better. Phil was always there for him, no matter what the crisis was. This was why Dan loved him so much, even if Phil didn't know how he really felt about him.


End file.
